1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a headphone driver, a sound system that incorporates the headphone driver and a computing system that incorporates the headphone driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for high-quality audio reproduction for electronic devices such as smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs) has steadily increased. To meet this demand, audio circuits are required to have excellent sound-to-noise ratio (SNR) properties.
To configure circuitry having an excellent SNR, the impedance of a resistor of a feedback loop of an amplifier may be lowered. Lowering the impedance of the resistor, however, may be unfavorable as it may increase power consumption of the electronic device that incorporates the circuitry.
Also, at the time of the initiation of audio playback, noise may be generated at a speaker or a headphone connected to the electronic device due to a rapid increase in the gain of the amplifier in connection with the driving of the amplifier. This noise is referred to as pop noise, and it is desirable to reduce pop noise in order to improve a user's audio playback experience.